Daddy's Eyes
by Yami Jennzi
Summary: In a village thats supposed to be perfect, Layla lives in a virtual hell. But no one hears her silent cries as she harvests the peaches.


Layla sat alone in the solitude of the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. She cupped a cup of hot cocoa, because she isn't allowed to have coffee, the heat of the beverage warming her cold hands; the only warmth she was allowed to have. Snow fell outside the window which she gazed at her sad reflection from. Her left eye was still a bit swollen from last night when she spilt some water on the carpet. She couldn't seem to understand what made him so angry. It was only a splash of water and he was the one that ran into her. He wasn't even paying attention. He only made it worse by punching her, making her fall to the ground, spilling the rest of the water everywhere. But there was nothing Layla could do about it, so she just sighed and finished her cocoa. She heard footsteps at the doorway of the kitchen and quickly spun around, holding her breath. Her mother, Takara, appeared at the archway. Layla breathed out and smiled at her mother, which she returned with an empathetic smile. She shuffled across the kitchen as if her slippers where made of concrete, the dark circles under her sad brown eyes making her look older than what she really was. She heard footsteps above her head, signaling that the monster had awaken. She quickly jumps up and races out of the kitchen into the main room. Just as she was about to make a quick escape to the sanctuary of her room the monster's horrible voice froze her muscles.

"Layla." His voice purred, making her sick to her stomach.

She heard him use this deceiving tone of voice before, it never ended well for Layla.

She slowly turned to him, tears already beginning to gather behind her eyes, her stomach empty and hollow. The monster stood at the end of the stairs with his usual hateful stare, his lip curled a bit as if something amused him.

"Come hither, daughter." He purred again, motioning with his horrible hand for her to come near.

Layla cautiously moved across the room to him, every step making her heart drop deeper into her stomach till she felt as if it could come out between her legs. He lifts her chin uncharacteristically gentle and rubs her bruised eye with his thumb.

"Still swollen…guess you're not leaving the house today. So sad too, the snow is just right for snowman building and it's supposed to rain tonight so today was really the last day." He remarks cruelly.

Layla's blood boils, her fear turns into bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry dear Layla; I have much 'fun' in store for you today." He continues, his lips stretched into a snide smile.

His smile then drops into his usual disapproving frown and pushes Layla away from him as if she were garbage being shoved in his face. Layla stumbled backwards and falls into the stereo behind her. He smirks down at her and scoffs at her as if he was better than everyone. He then disappears into the kitchen where she can smell bacon cooking. Layla wondered what bacon tasted like though she wasn't allowed that luxury.

_ "You'll get fat. You're not allowed to be fat like those fugly penguins on the west side of the river."_ Layla recalls that horrible bastard saying to her when she was younger and had asked why she was only allowed to eat peaches.

_"You mean Friga and Aurora? I thought you liked them. I saw you entering Friga's house one day when I was harvesting the peaches." _Layla's little voice echoed in her head before he slapped her with the back of his hand.

Layla angrily shakes the memory from her head and storms into her room: a plain white room with old used furniture ready for the garbage heap. She pulled two torn pieces of fabric together so she could change. She wasn't allowed the luxury of having a door. A tear escapes her sad hazel eyes as she pulls on a plain, tatty dress and gently combed her short, dark hair. Layla stares at her reflection and wonders what she did wrong to be treated like this. The only time Layla ever remembers seeing her father smile is when he's beating her or watching her suffer. She lightly fingers the bruise under her eye and winces in pain. She looked over her shoulder out the single, small window in her room at the glistening white snow. She can see other people walking about, enjoying the snowy day, far away from here. She envied them and their freedom. She then placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

"The pain…" Layla whimpered as tears dripped through her fingers, "…it hurts."

"You'll be hurting a hell of a lot more if you don't hurry up." His voice called, making Layla jump.

He was watching her from a hole in the curtain. Layla wondered how long he's been standing there.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly and shuffled silently to the doorway.

Layla collapsed on her bed from a long day of strenuous labor even though she knew she wasn't finished just yet. Layla knew in just a moment he'd return and the real hell will begin. Layla closed her eyes, just for a moment, before she heard the all too familiar sound of the curtains being parted as her tormentor entered. She could hear his hard footsteps of the creaky wood floor as he crossed the room over to the bed where she lay. Layla squeezed her eyes closed, desperately holding back the cry he desires. His hand slid up her thigh, massaging them before touching her crotch. His touch made her eyes open wide, her pupils growing small. The tears finally overflowed and dripped silently onto her pillow.

"Why…please tell me why…" Layla feebly whispered her voice like a creaking door.

"You were born, that's why. All this suffering and pain you and your mother go through, it's all your fault. You're a mistake Layla; the result of a broken condom. I never wanted you, nevertheless a daughter." He hissed hatefully.

Layla stiffened where she laid, the sadness paralyzing her as her father continued.

"I hate you." He finally spat.

"But I am you…" Layla whimpered.

"Your mother is a whore, Layla. You could be anyone's child. But I doubt anyone would want something as weak as you."

The way he said Layla's name, as if he were spitting dirt from his mouth, sparked a flame deep within her.

"Shut up! Just shut up you bastard!" Layla screamed and sat up, her eyes wide in rage, "You hate me because I was born! I never wanted to be born! Nevertheless to a horrible man like you! No you're not even a man…you're a monster!"

"I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!" he screamed back and grabbed Layla by her neck.

He pushed her back down into her bed and squeezed her thin neck as hard as he could. Layla gasped and choked, her face turning red as she struggled against him, but it was useless. He was just far too strong for Layla, and with a tear silently slipping from her eye she let her sprit escape the torment of this life she led. Her life suddenly flashed before her eyes and suddenly the pain Layla felt melted away. She felt herself leave her body as her eyes closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the murderous look that shined only in her father's eyes. It was only as she took her last attempt at a breath is when she realized something that made the final beat of her heart a sharp one; she has her father's eyes.


End file.
